Jetta's Day Off
by Assistant Alchemist
Summary: A Modern AU Ed/OC fic. Don't like, don't read guys. That simple! Jetta Blair's got a day off for the first time in a while, which leaves her with all the time in the world. Unfortunately, she has nothing to fill that time with. Like any normal teenage girl, she decided to turn her stereo on full blast and dance the day away. (Oneshot)


If there was one thing true of the world; it was that music was powerful. It spoke on the most basic of levels; even if you had little idea of the important or weight of the words spoken the music still spoke to you on an emotional level. It was primal, it was raw, full of passion and something that was able to touch even your soul. It was a force in this world almost as powerful as Alchemy. True, that they shared very similar attributes. Both spoke to the root of human existence, both had a profound influence on the world that couldn't really be explained. Both were dangerous in the hands of those who would misuse it.

Or in the hands of a teenage girl in her pajamas.

Jetta Blair was currently in her apartment in Central City. It's sky scrapers were tall and sleek, but there were many parts of the city that still held the old architecture of their past and the cobbled streets of a time gone by. The closer you got to the center of the wagon-wheel laid out city, the farther back in time you travelled. Jetta was in one of the newer apartment buildings, on the forty-seventh floor with a breath taking view of the city from such a high altitude. Many wondered how a kid could afford such a place; but it was easy. She was an intern in the Art of Alchemy, and any intern was given funds to live close to the command center of all things Alchemy so that they may learn their trade. Unlike the past, Alchemists were now few and far between. Many had forgotten how to open the gate within to preform things that were quickly becoming regarded as something closer akin to magic than science. The Government and Military desired Alchemists more than fresh bodies and so any Alchemist they could get their hands on; they were sure to treat lavishly until their training was complete.

Today was her day off; no training, no work, no school; just a day off. Jetta was intelligent; far beyond anyone gave her credit for. She was borderline brilliant; but brilliance dislikes stale routines. They don't want to stand still. She had nothing to do; no movies to watch, no books to read. She had read all that she owned and seen every movie on the shelf. She had even read the instruction booklet on how to install her kitchen sink. So what do teenage girls resort to out of boredom on a day off?

Dance to music in their pajamas.

Her blonde hair had been let loose from her normal training braid, and she had tossed off the belts and pouches she used to store knives and needles on her person. Not one to sleep in silky impractical dresses, Jet was donning a pair of dark blue briefs with a tee shirt she had grown out of years ago, it clung to her body and exposed a generous portion of her stomach. But when you're in the comfort of you own home, and typically your own bed, who cared?

Her living room curtains were drawn, and her stereo was on full blast. With an apple she was snacking on in one hand, and a makeshift microphone(in reality, the first thing she had transmuted under her teacher) in the other. A song by a large group of popular female artists was blaring, many recognized it as the song Lady Marmalade. Jet was currently singing french words at the top of her lungs into the makeshift microphone, even though she didn't even know what the words meant.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir~! Voulez vous coucher avec moi~" Twirling around the room, Jet would occasionally take a bite out of her apple while running around the living room, over couches and in front of the stereo. Unfortunately since her music was at it's maximum volume, she didn't hear her teacher knock on the door. Because she didn't hear her teacher knock on the door, neither did she hear him calling out to her. And because she heard neither him calling out to her, or the knock on the door, she did not hear or notice when he let himself in with the key she had given him incase of emergencies. Obviously her teacher would've heard her music; knew she was home. Too bad the teacher was unaware of the etiquette surrounding teenage girls and very loud music, so loud that they did not answer your first two attempts.

They almost always were in their panties.

"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up~ Boy drank all that Magnolia wine~~ On her black satin sheets is where he started-" a half eaten apple fell to the ground and rolled a ways into the kitchen as Jet had turned on her heel, only to be greeted by the stunned face of her teacher. He was standing in the hall, one hand still on the door knob as he looked into the living room with wide eyes. A blush flew over Jetta's cheeks as she looked down at her not so covered body, and she dove for the remote to turn off the music.

"F-Fullmetal!" She said once the music had been turned down, still faintly playing in the background. Looking up at her blonde teacher, his face was so red she was surprised he wasn't lightheaded. "I - I uhm - I wasn't expecting you today! I thought - I thought today was my day off! Obviously I had the wrong date I - I'll go get dressed-" Jetta was fumbling and tripping all over her words. Not only was she caught singing to a song that may or may not have questionable moral values and caught doing so in her underwear; her teacher, The Fullmetal Alchemist had been the one to catch her. The truth of the matter might have also been Jet had developed feelings for Fullmetal, feelings beyond a teacher and student relationship. So for her to be found with an exposed stomach in her underwear by the one boy she crushed on; she was beyond embarrassed.

"N-No it's - No Jet- Jetta it's fine!" Fullmetal was just as flustered, if not more so than his pupil. His cheeks were a bright red and his heart was fluttering for a reason he couldn't define. Or perhaps, wouldn't define. He was however mesmerized by the muscles in her stomach, they were moving and contorting under her skin as she leapt and jumped around; her nerves getting the better of her. He was amazed at the definition of her stomach; he didn't think she worked out as much as she apparently did.

She was slim a healthy weight. Her hip bones were easily visible as her underwear hugged against the skin, her legs strong and ready to pounce on someone. Her arms were lithe but clearly strong, though not strong enough against his. He could also see the beginning of some abs on her stomach, that continued to flex and move as she did. Oh God he wanted to touch her stomach - wait, what? His face flamed red as he tried to bat away the thoughts forming in his head. Eyes flitting over her he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and - No! No no no! This was Jet! Jetta, just plain old Jetta! She was his friend, his rival, his student for crying out loud! Sure they were almost the same age but...still he couldn't...wow her hair looked so nice when it was down.

What was he thinking?! Jet was standing in front of him in nothing but panties and a belly shirt, she was probably more flustered than he was! Say something you idiot! Say something! She was standing there staring at him; waiting for him to finish the sentence he started; it felt like a lifetime since he had told her it was fine when in reality it was probably less than a second. "It's..Jet it's fine" His voice was trembling but he tried to remain calm. "Today was your day off...I just...I...I thought I'd come down and y'know.." he looked away, his face deepening in color. "Just...hang." He said rather lamely, his shoulders slumping. It was true, he had come hoping to simply spend the day with her. His brother was out of town on a study trip with his teacher and Fullmetal didn't have anything to do either so; he just wanted to hang out with Jet. Maybe he felt something, his thoughts about her proved that but, she was also his friend and he just assumed they'd watch some movies or something.

Jet stopped in her tracks, as she was halfway out of the living room. He just...came to hang out? With her? Something inside her swelled, and she couldn't hide the smile that broke out on her face. When she allowed herself to actually look at Ed's face, her smile grew even wider at how red he was. She couldn't help herself, she found something about him being flustered to be the cutest thing ever. But her smile fell as she realized he had left the door wide open. Her apartment door that led out into the hallway for the world to see, was still open. Anyone could look in and see her still in her panties. "Fullmetal! The - the - Fullmetal - Ed - Ed - the - the door!" She stuttered and tripped over her words, at the same time she bounded across to Ed as quickly as she could. If she couldn't get the words out of her mouth fast enough, she was going to get to the door fast enough.

It took Ed a moment for it to click what she was trying to say, and he whipped around to stare at the door. Part of him was mortified at himself for doing that, the other part was being slightly selfish. The only person who should be able to see Jet like this was her closest friend, was it not? If you went by that logic, that also meant he was her closest friend. So in theory, only he should be able to see Jet so vulnerable.

...What was wrong with him.

Forcing his legs to cooperate, Fullmetal beelined for the door to slam it shut for her, but he had been caught in a bit of a daze so they both reached the door at the same time. They both reached for the doorknob, and he ended up closing his hand around hers. Their bodies were unnervingly close as he was practically holding her hand. He could feel his face burning as he took a steadying breath, daring to turn his head to look at her. She seemed to have the same idea as they locked eyes, both embarrassed but unable to look away.

"We should...get the door" Jetta muttered softly as she stared at Fullmetal. His blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail today, she didn't know why but she was rather obsessed with what he did with his hair. She had to admit that she felt her favorite style of his when it was just loose. Barely recognizing the warmth over her hand as his, she slipped her thumb out from under his hand and rested it on his knuckles. She knew it was a bravely stupid move but...girls did silly things when hormones were involved.

"Right...we probably should." Ed agreed, though not wanting to lift his hand to close it. Especially not after she started running circles over the top of his hand with her thumb. Hesitating a moment, he finally decided to kick it shut. Slipping his foot between their bodies and the door, he gave it a good shove and waited until they heard the telltale click of it sliding into place. Smiling softly, he glanced down to notice although their hands had fallen to rest at their sides, his left hand was still entwined with her right.

"So..." Jetta breathed out, so soft Fullmetal probably wouldn't have been able to hear her if it weren't for their close proximity. A giggle slipped between her lips as she received a hum of acknowledgement in response. "You just...wanted to hang out today?" She asked with a timid smile. She felt his fingers slipping between her own and her heart started doing cartwheels in her chest.

"Well yeah...I figured if it wasn't too much trouble or anything it might be..well...nice" He let out a nervous chuckle, he had no idea how to go about this. But he knew he definitely liked the feeling of her hand in his. Raising his right hand to brush some blonde hair out of her face, he hesitated. A frown slipped over his face as he stared at the mechanical parts so close to her organic face. A terrible feeling began to grow in his chest, but it wasn't allowed to be explored before Jet leaned forward and brushed her face against his mechanical hand. Surprised, he looked at her with a furrowed brow and she giggled at him.

"I've told you Fullmetal...I like your arm." She explained, watching him as he shot her a bashful smile. She felt the cool metal brush the hair from her forehead and she let out a pleased hum. They continued to stand there for a bit, happy to be in each other's personal space. However, all good things must come to an end. This good thing came to an end when Jet remembered her current fashion choices. Her face had been returning to it's normal color but a red blush ripped across her face yet again. Like they were shrapnel, Jet quickly jumped back separating them. "Y-You go pick a movie and wait on the couch F-Fullmetal I - I've got - I'M GOING TO GO PUT ON SOME SHORTS!" She squeaked, highly embarrassed as she bolted through a door that led to her bedroom.

It took Fullmetal a second to realize why she ran off so quickly, and he chuckled softly at how flustered she was. Perhaps she was right when she said he was cute when he was flustered; if he looked anything like she did. Pulling off his red coat, he tossed it onto a coat hook that was hanging in the hall. Walking into the living room, he sat down on the couch and started fiddling with the remote. Flipping off the music, he glanced at the movie rack sitting next to the couch.

After picking one out and pulling it from the stack, he hadn't even opened the case before Jet bounded back into the room. She had pulled on some sweat shorts, but kept the shirt on. Ed would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't pleased with this choice; her stomach muscles were fascinating. Strictly speaking anatomy wise of course..nothing..nothing like what you're thinking! Fullmetal simple enjoyed the muscular structure of a person for...who was he kidding.

Judging by the patch of color peaking out from behind the collar, he assumed she also put on some sort of..womanly chest garment. Blinking rapidly, he tried to erase the idea of such things from his mind. It was indecent to think of and just gross anyway. What took him by surprise however, was when Jetta hopped over and sat down on his lap. Well, sort of. Her butt was on the couch next to him, but her legs were draped over his and head was resting against his robotic shoulder. Blushing, he looked down at her and she just smiled.

"You said you wanted to hang, right Fullmetal?" She grinned, trying to put on a brave face. "Well, here we are. Hanging! Put in the movie and close your mouth~ It's very unbecoming of you." She teased, poking his nose which just caused him to wrinkle it and frown out of irritation at her. However it only took an arm around his back for him to smile at her again, before slipping the disc into the DVD player that Jet kept on the coffee table. Perfectly within reach without having to knock Jetta off of him. Which removing her very warm person from his was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Taking a steadying breath, he slipped his right arm off the back of the couch to gently rest on her hip, cradling her against his body almost.

Today, he thought, was going to be a very nice day off. A very nice day off indeed.


End file.
